Graphics processing is generally performed using a combination of a central processing unit (CPU) and multiple graphics processing units (GPUs). In rendering systems using multiple GPUs, each GPU renders a complete frame and presents it for display as it completes the frame. If frames for each GPU complete rendering near when another GPU completes rendering, then the first frame(s) rendered will be displayed on the screen for less time than the subsequent frames, (which are already completed). If the amount of time that frames are displayed is not evenly spaced, the user may visually see and perceive lower frame rates, (effectively causing a stutter). This is nominally called frame stuttering or micro-stuttering. Methods and systems are needed to overcome visual and/or perceived frame stuttering and/or micro-stuttering for applications, such as 3D applications, rendered by multiple GPUs.